


The Perfect Gift

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Roleplay, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: It was the first Christmas the lawyers were spending together. The weather bureau was predicting Snow-mageddon making travel near impossible. So while Reenie was thrilled to skip out on her mother, she did pout over missing out on seeing Zandy’s family. Never one to dwell on sadness, Reenie had decided to spend the time off to decorate the apartment like the cover of a magazine.What's got this Holiday Humbug in such a good mood?





	The Perfect Gift

It was the first Christmas the lawyers were spending together. The weather bureau was predicting Snow-mageddon making travel near impossible. So while Reenie was thrilled to skip out on her mother, she did pout over missing out on seeing Zandy’s family. Never one to dwell on sadness, Reenie had decided to spend the time off to decorate the apartment like the cover of a magazine.

Zandy noticed the unusual uptick in her girlfriend’s mood and was slightly suspicious. The blonde wasn’t one to enjoy religious holidays, housework, or singing. The butt wiggling in her face was normal.

Maybe all the cheer was due to the fact that they had agreed to a little role playing Christmas Eve.

The fireplace was burning, casting its light on the half falling garlands. The women had finished a banquet of peanut butter and marshmallows, and gone to separate rooms to change. 

That’s why Zandy was wearing a stuffed Santa suit, glowering as she fussed with the ratted beard.

“You called me, big S?”

Reenie finally appeared in basically evergreen and crimson underwear covered by stripped stockings that disappeared up some pleated piece of cloth that wished to be a skirt held up by suspenders. The crowning touches were a floppy hat, and pointed ears colored to match her skin tone, and just covered so the seem couldn’t be seen. Naturally, she was the most beautiful slut-elf Zandy had ever seen, she just wished there was less of her to see.

“Yes, Elf Reenie. You need to come tell me what you want for Christmas, hoe.”

“It’s “ho,ho,ho,”” Reenie supplied has she sauntered over and sat across Santa’s lap.

“Not in my version.”

“So cheeky.”

“Now, what do you want?”

“Well,” Reenie pressed a finger into her over blushed and sparkling cheek pretending to think, “It’s been awfully cold lately-”

“So you want so new mittens?”

“Oh, I get cold all over Zanta. I mean Santa! And the nights are oh so long, and dark. I get  _ so _ lonely. I wish I had some blue eyed someone to warm me up in bed.”

“Hmm, well, have you been a good, little elf this year?”

“Oh, I’ve been the best, Santa! I’ve tried to be oh so good! I stop kissing boys and girls when they’re under the mistletoe, and I been updating the labor laws. Can I have my wish, Zanta?”

“I might have a little something in my pocket to help you, Reenie.” Zandy fumbled in her pocket, struggling with the oversized mittens.

“Oh, but what about Mrs. Claus?”

“Actually,” she finally got out a tiny hinged box, “I was thinking it was time to find a new one. While I’ll always love my first wife, I have love enough for another.”

Wide-eyed, Reenie covered her mouth as Zandy ripped off the fake hair and hat.

“Will you do me the honor of being my Mrs.?”

She opened the box where a silver banded, amber jeweled ring glittered in the fire light.

“Oh, I hate you!”

“What?!” Zandy was taken back by the misty eyes and how quickly her lap was emptied in favor of digging under their makeshift tree. 

“You beat me to it!”

“Huh?”

Reenie came back up with a small package, she ripped the wrapping off, and returned on bended knee.

“I was gonna take out your family, and after dinner do it in front of everyone! Zandra Starlite Matura, you make me a better person. When we first met I could only think about myself, you’ve shown me how much richer life can be when you share it with someone, and I can’t imagine sharing my life with anyone but you. If you’ll have me.” The box popped open and a Tiffany blue gem winked up from its own silver band. “Will you marry me?”

It was Zandy’s turn to cry. “I hate you, too!” She grabbed for the ring. 

“Oh, no. I want to put it on. If I’m allowed.” 

Tears ran down the brunette’s face as she frantically nodded and held out her trembling hand. Reenie took it like it belonged to the queen, herself, kissing it, then sliding on the ring, before kissing said ring. “There. Looks better than I predicted.” 

She smiled up at her new fiance. “Do I get mine?”

“Of course you do!” 

She was reminded of the awful mittens when she tried to pick up the ring, so she tore them off with her teeth before she was able to place it on Reenie’s waiting finger.

“Hooray! I get hot bride,  _ and _ I get to  _ be  _ a hot bride! I still hate you, but I love you.”

Zandy pulled her new fiance off the ground and into an embrace. “How was I supposed to know you had something romantic planned for once?”

“I knew you like that shit, and you’re super close to your family, plus I’d get to show all those people you were officially off the market.”

“You didn’t know I’d say yes.”

“Why would you say no?”

“The better question is why I’m saying yes.”

“Whatever. Let’s go to Vegas as soon as the weather clears up.”

“What? No big showy wedding so everyone knows your ass is mine?”

“Ooo, tempting. How about you plan the wedding and I’ll plan the honeymoon?”

“Fine. Remember to call Pearl.”

Reenie’s face soured. “Why?”

“I told her what I was doing tonight.”

“Babe.” She gave scolding look.

“The proposal! Not anything else.”

“Bluck! Why did smelly Pearl know before me?”

“I was hoping she’d talk me out of it. She did her best, but it didn’t work. I’m still insane.”

“Me too. I’m crazy about you.” She rubbed her nose against Zandy’s.

“Love you, too. Are we gonna- finish?”

“Nope, lose the suit. I don’t need Santa anymore. I already got what I wanted.”

“Good. This thing is itchy.”

“Hey, let’s pick out the next rings together.”

“It’s a date.”

It was late, so they grabbed some champagne and tried to plan out the best way to let Zandy’s large family know about the engagement. The hours flew by as they merrily planned their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on names because I'm lazy, and I felt like in this little world they created they are the only names they know.  
> Putting a date on their proposal was a bold mood, but for my human zircons I felt it was appropriate. They needed a special date in December, and with Reenie being an atheist I can imagine that she feels a little left out by the cheer some times, so this is a way to give her something to celebrate.  
> Please submit any comments below.  
> Yes, I'd like to do a one shot wedding (started gathering materials for it), but I don't have a date in mind. Sorta leaning towards spring because I like the symbolism in it both traditionally and for them, but I still have to over think it.  
> Could have been rated lower, but Reenie's outfit.


End file.
